


Friends are Friends for Life

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's best friend Luci gets married.</p><p>*Contains Spoilers to later chapters of Could Be Always?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are Friends for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuggleMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMaybe/gifts).



The late morning broke with a much needed rain in the countryside and even though the damp weather showed no signs of breaking anytime soon, the residents of the sleepy little village of Framlingham were busy bustling around preparing for the wedding of one of their own.

Inside the church of St. Michaels, I was busy pacing outside of the room that held my best friend, Luci Adams. 

Luci and I had been friends ever since we started Hogwarts together and were sorted into Ravenclaw. We saw each other through some of the most difficult times we had ever been faced with; the death of a friend, her father, and tons of relationship woes which were mostly on my end, not hers. Don’t get me wrong, not everything we ever experienced together was difficult or bad, but when you’re best friends with somebody, it’s the times that test your relationship that shows you who your true friends are. 

Today, I would have to not only say good-bye to Luci Adams, but I would have to learn to share her with someone else. 

As everyone else was busy making sure that the church is perfect and prepared for her nuptials, I was busy trying to keep her calm. 

“Rose?” Luci called my name for the fiftieth time in the last hour. “Can you help me?”

“Sure what do you need?” I asked as I stood up and walked towards her. My blue satin bridesmaid dress hugging me as I moved.

“Could you please help me balance?” She asked as she held out her hand for me to take ahold of. 

“You got it!” I smiled as I took her hand. “What are you doing and what is that thing?” I asked pointing to her hand.

She laughed at my perplexed face. “It’s so easy to forget that you don’t know about these things sometimes.” As she struggled to put it around her foot.

“Still doesn’t answer my question.” I said plainly as I waited for her response as she hopped a little as she tugged it up her leg. 

She blushed a little bit, something she rarely does, but when it does happen she could definitely give every Weasley a run for their money. 

“It’s called a garter.” She informed me as she straightened her dress back out and I let go of her hand.

“And the point of it is what?” I asked feeling slightly stupid at my lack of knowledge of all things muggle. 

“Well,” she began as she thought about how to explain this to me. “It’s for after the wedding at the reception. The groom is supposed to… well… he is supposed to retrieve it.”

“What?” I spluttered.

If that was only a little blush earlier on her face, it was nothing compared to the full on red that I was seeing on her now. 

“Let me get this straight,” I started to say, but before I could utter another word, a knock came at the door.

“Luci, Rose are you ready girls?” Her mum called to us through the door.

“Yes!” Luci and I called back in unison. 

Her mum, Caroline slowly opened the door smiling happily at the both of us. “We’re ready for you.”

I nodded and picked up Luci’s bouquet and handed it to her and then grabbed mine. 

“I’ll see you down the aisle.” I told her as I walked out. 

The music began to play and everyone in the church was looking back in my direction. I did everything that I could to focus my attention forward to the end of the aisle. My parents were sitting in the front and I tried smiling at them, but the blonde standing behind them on the steps to the alter caught my attention more. 

I gave Scorpius a small smile as I finished walking down the aisle and took my place on the opposite side of the steps. 

The music faded and changed into the traditional muggle wedding march. Luci and her mum began their walk down the aisle. The closer they got to the steps, the more evident it was that her mum had tears running down her cheeks. Today was a happy day, but very bittersweet. The last time the Adam’s family collected in this church, it was to say goodbye to Luci’s father Norman. Luci picked getting married here, because it was the closest she could be to her dad, who was buried in the cemetery right next to the church. 

They stopped and the music again faded. She stood beautifully next to her mum as the minister asked, “Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?”

Caroline sighed before she said very clearly, “Her father and I.” 

She quickly wiped the tears from her face and lifted Luci’s veil. She kissed her cheek softly and whispered something in her ear that I could have sworn was, ‘I love you’ before she took her hand and placed it into Hugo’s awaiting one. 

Caroline took her seat and I took Luci’s bouquet as she used her hand to lift the bottom of her dress in order to walk up the steps. When they reached the top, they turned to face each other and I smiled happily as my brother mouthed, “you look so beautiful” to her. 

I only caught snippets of what the Minister was saying because I was too focused on not falling off the steps as the ceremony progressed. I hadn’t realized that muggle ceremonies lasted longer than magical folk. 

“I do.” Luci repeated.

‘Focus on something Rose,’ I thought to myself and found that I couldn’t stop staring at Scorpius. He looked so handsome in his tux and I was so thrilled when my brother had made him his best man. They had become really close since Scorpius and I started dating. Hugo was one of the only family members that accepted him into our family without question. 

As I continued to stand there, my mind drifted off and I found myself wondering when or if we would ever get married and what it would be like. All I could picture was the large white marquee that all Weasley’s, except my brother, were married at. A tradition started with my uncle Bill and aunt Fleur at the height of the second wizarding war. 

“Rose!” Luci hissed at me and I was pulled from my revere. “The ring!”

“What?” I replied trying with everything to pull my mind back in the moment. People in the congregation chuckled at my lack of attention.

“The RING!” She exclaimed a bit louder.

“Oh right! The ring!” I face palmed my forehead and took my brother’s ring off of my right thumb and handed it to Luci. 

When I looked up I saw my brother grinning at me and I smirked back. 

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!” The minister declared. 

I watched as my brother took my best friend into his arms and gave her the sweetest kiss I have ever seen anyone give another person. Right then and there in that moment I knew that I wanted the happiness and love that they shared.   
As they turned to the audience, everyone cheered and stood as they began to walk down the steps and down the aisle. 

“Well done Weasley!” I heard in my ear as Scorpius and I met in the middle of the steps and followed the happy couple.

“Thanks, Malfoy.” 

“You look beautiful you know.” He smiled warmly at me. “That dress is really...nice.”

I laughed. “Nice?”

“We’re in a church Rose. You know as well as I do what I mean by ‘nice’.” He wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

As we reached the end of the aisle, family flooded the couple which gave Scorpius and I a few moments of peace and quiet to slip outside. When we were sure that we were away from the crowd, he grabbed my hand in his and pushed me up against the side of the church and kissed me.

After we kissed, he smiled at me. “So what does today make you think of?”

“How I am losing my best friend to my dorky little brother?” I responded sarcastically as he began to laugh.

“No, but seriously Rose.” He said firmly which made me raise an eyebrow.

“What are you getting at?” I asked him honestly and not taking my eyes off of his.

“Well.” He began to say as the we heard the crowd begin to come out of the church. “I know that this isn’t the most romantic-” 

“Oi you two!” Hugo yelled as he and Luci came around the corner of the church. “Are you coming to the party or not?”

“We’ll be there.” Scorpius replied and I watched as my brother winked at Scorpius and walked away with Luci who was smiling broadly at us. 

“Come on.” Scorpius whispered in my ear. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me away into the woods next to the church . 

It was beautiful. There was a trace of fog and the trees were damp and dripping small droplets of water from their sodden branches. There were pretty purple flowers scattered in bunches around us and as I admired the surroundings, Scorpius cleared his throat. When I looked back at him, he was down on one knee.

“Rose Weasley.” He said as he took my left hand into his and held up a ring box with his right. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears filled my eyes. “Yes, but-”

“Before you ask,” He said standing quickly and putting a finger up to my lips. “Yes, I asked your father’s permission.”

I grinned happily as we kissed and when he pulled away he asked, “So that was a yes, right?”

Tears ran down my cheeks. “Yes!”

He slipped the beautiful three-stoned diamond ring onto my finger. 

He watched me happily admire the ring. “I hope you like it. It was my Grandmother’s.”

“Your dad’s mum?” I asked with some hesitation.

“No my mother’s mum.” He answered. “So don’t worry about it being cursed.”

We both laughed.

“We should probably get to that party before the bride and groom murder us.” I said breaking up the fun we were having.

“Probably.” He replied as we walked hand and hand out of the woods. 

We could hear music in the distance and the misty rain that we had experienced back in the woods began to pick up as we ran through the courtyard of the church and to the side building where the reception was being held. 

When we walked in, Luci and Hugo were in the middle of dancing in the center of the room and I saw my mum and dad joining them along with Caroline and Norman’s brother. 

Hugo winked at me when he saw Scorpius and I standing in the doorway.

I turned to Scorpius and whispered. “Was Hugo in on your proposal?”

“He may have known about it.” He whispered back. 

“That git!” I responded a little louder than a whisper and people who were near the door were giving me pointed looks. 

Scorpius chuckled. 

After the dancing, the happy couple settled themselves at their table and Scorpius and I joined them. The dinner was wonderful and as the night continued on, I sat and observed my family.

They all looked so happy. Each and everyone of them as they danced, laughed and talked to one another. My brother and Scorpius were over in a corner of the room talking to James and Fred who looked like they were up to no good, Luci was dancing with her mum and my parents were feeding one another cake. The love in the room was more than I had ever seen at my time at Hogwarts and really signified a change for all of us. 

Luci and I had been through everything together and today was a culmination of the friendship bond we created when we were in school. It was now a sisterhood bond that I knew would never break. 

‘So remember’. I told myself as I watched family all around me. ‘No matter how far apart you are or how little you may communicate with them at times, friends are friends for life. They will be there to hear you vent, support you through the tough times and always be your cheerleader whether they approve of what you’re doing or not and always give you their honest opinion. Lives may change, but friends will always remain friends until the end.’


End file.
